Yo también te quiero
by The Last Mockingjay
Summary: Mi parte favorita es cuando él enreda sus dedos en su cabello enmarañado, mientras ella llora en su regazo.


Annie estaba harta de que en la escuela no la escogieran para trabajar en equipos, de escuchar como le llamaban "la tonta" a sus espaldas, y de no saber quienes estaban siendo hipócritas, pues si la buscaban, era solo porque Annie, es realmente hermosa; tiene la piel clara, el cabello oscuro y largo y los ojos son de un azul verdoso muy bonito que combina a la perfección con el agua que la rodea, y con esos ojos en los que te puedes perder, que son color mar, y pertenecen a su encantador mejor amigo.

La gota que derramó el vaso etiquetado como la paciencia de la chica, fue cuando en la ultima hora de clases del Colegio para Sirenas y Tritones, pidió permiso para salir un momento. Al regresar, se sorprendió al ver que todos estaban en equipos.

-¿Quien quiere meter a Annie en su equipo?-preguntó la maestra.

Silencio absoluto. Annie no podía creer que incluso Johanna, que comía chocolate, evitaba mirarle a los ojos. El timbre sonó y Annie recogió sus cosas con lagrimas en los ojos. "No dejaré que vean que me molesta", se repetía a si misma para no llorar. La maestra le hizo un gesto de que hablaban mañana, a lo que Annie solo se permitió responder asintiendo con la cabeza, pues sabia que si hablaba, le iba a temblar la voz, y luego no podria parar de llorar.

Finnick había salido de clase, estaba harto de la escuela y ya queria ver a Annie. Al notar esta extraña necesidad de verla, comenzó a ensimismarse y decirse: "Es como mi hermana". Pero muy en el fondo, algo no estaba seguro de que el estaba dejando de verla así, y lo sabía.

Paso por el salón de Annie, pero no la encontró, lo cual causo una nueva inquietud en él. Comenzó a acelerar el paso mientras iba a la salida, y continuaba buscándola con la mirada. Pasó por el garaje de Johanna, a donde a veces iban a platicar después de clases, y tampoco la encontró. Se pasaba las manos por el pelo mientras se preguntaba dónde estaba la chica que se había prometido proteger. Cuando eran mas chicos, Annie se ponía a llorar en la escuela, y como todos pensaban que era su hermano mayor, le hablaban a el. Annie le rogaba que la llevara al parque. Ahí lloraba horas y horas por su padre, y esto, lejos de molestarle al muchacho, le parecía tierno, y sentía aún mas la necesidad de protegerla. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba corriendo en dirección al parque.

Cuando llegó, la encontró agarrándose la cola con los brazos, pegando lo que serían sus rodillas a su pecho, y con lágrimas en los ojos. Sintió que tenía que correr y abrazarla, y eso hizo. Al tenerla entre sus brazos, Annie comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, a llorar todo lo que Finnick sabía que se había aguantado porque sabe que no le gusta mostrar que es mas débil de lo que los demás ya creen que es. Dejó que se calmara un poco mientras la mecía entre sus brazos ligeramente antes de preguntarle qué había pasado.

-Ya no lo soporto Finn.-dijo por fin Annie aun entre suspiros.

-¿El qué Annie?-Finnick no soportaba verla así.

-Todos se burlan de mí porque creen que soy tonta, me dicen así a mis espaldas, me excluyen... ¡Hoy ni la misma Johanna me quería en su equipo!-chilló.

"¿Qué pasó estúpido? ¡Prometiste protegerla!" el joven comenzó a regañarse mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Annie, todavía llorando un poco.

Continuó meciendo a Annie entre sus brazos. Le gustaba sentirla tan cerca, tan indefensa, pero sobre todo, tan suya. Se remontó a cuando eran mas jóvenes, cuando Annie apenas le veía y salía corriendo a darle un gran abrazo. Sonrió al recordarlo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Annie ya estaba dormida. Dejó entonces de mecerla, para admirarla un rato.

Annie no acostumbraba dormir con el ceño fruncido, pero debido al día que había tenido, él supuso que no estaba durmiendo bien. Aun así, a Finnick le pareció ser la sirena mas hermosa que ha conocido: cabello oscuro, largo y a veces enmarañado, piel clara y suave, y esos ojos que ahora se escondían tras sus párpados. Últimamente cada vez que los veía tenía que esforzarse en escucharla con atención, porque si no se concentraba en sus ojos de un perfecto color azul verdoso. Al darse cuenta de todo lo que pensaba, abrió un poco mas los ojos. ¿La quería? No, no puede ser. Annie era como su hermanita, y en caso de que ella también lo quisiera, no podría ser; son tres años de diferencia, Finnick sentía que era una manera de abuso. Pero, ¿Y si a Annie no le importaba? ¿Acaso sería posible establecer una relación con ella? Entonces se dio cuenta de que no le importó. De que iría por ella y la buscaría como lo había hecho hace un rato. De que lucharía por el amor de Annie le quisiera o no, con permiso de su madre o no. Después de todos estos años, queriéndola, cuidando de ella, apoyándola y animándola cuando lo necesitara, sabía que tarde o temprano sentiría algo por ella. En un momento no se lo permitió, pero ya no aguantaba mas. Tenía que decírselo aunque ella no lo escuchara.

-Te quiero, Annie.-soltó finalmente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica con el dorso de su mano.

Notó que Annie dejaba de fruncir el ceño. "¿Me habrá escuchado?" se preguntó de inmediato. Entonces, vio que Annie abría los ojos lentamente, mientras una sonrisa se iba formando en sus perfectos labios, Finnick sintió como él mismo se sonrojaba.

-Yo también Finn.-contestó la sirena.

-No Annie, yo te quiero enserio. No como mi hermana, o como una amiga a la que me prometí proteger. No mas. Al principio no me lo permitía, pero no puedo mas. Te quiero, Annie Cresta.-le aclaró con dulzura.

Annie se enderezó lentamente, se acomodó sentada frente a el y lo miró a los ojos.

"Concéntrate" se dijo a si misma antes de responderle.

-Finnick, yo también. La manera en que me proteges, en que te preocupas por mi, en que me haces reír y ser yo misma cuando estamos juntos. Me encanta todo eso, me encanta estar contigo y yo te quiero de la misma forma, Finnick Odair.

El joven nadó rápidamente hacia ella, se puso detrás, la tomo de los hombros y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Annie sonrió.

Volteó a ver a su perfecto mejor amigo y no podía creerlo. El era perfecto. Pasó su mano por detrás de su cuello, acomodando sus dedos entre su rizado cabello color bronce, y lo miró a los ojos. Entonces el se inclinó, llevó su mano a la cara de Annie y con miedo la besó.

Fue un beso muy tierno, como de unos niños. Y eso eran, cuando estaban juntos, siempre se comportaban como cuando eran pequeños. Fue un beso tan delicado, que Annie pensó que Finnick creía que se iba a romper. Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos.

Se formó un silencio cómodo, lleno de paz y cariño, y después de un rato, Finnick volvió a hablar.

-Te quiero mucho preciosa.

Annie se sonrojó y le respondió sonriente.

Yo también te quiero.

* * *

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Éste es un One Shot súper corto que escribí hace un tiempo. Espero les guste, y si estaban leyendoni otro fic "Dos y Medio Preciosa", lo siento muchísimo. Estoy súper atorada y no tengo ideas. Los amo. Un beso para Liz:*


End file.
